A Dark Stranger
by susan.ridl
Summary: Serena was a college girl trying to finish her degree. Then one night everything in her life changed. A world she thought lived only in people's imaginations has come into Serena's life. Now with her life changing can a dark haired man help Serena survive in that life, and accept her new role in his clan.


Hi everyone.

I know I have my other story going on, and I will continue it also, but I been having a dream here and there about another story that I would like to write. Sometimes I think a story from a dream can make some of the best stories.

Yes, I tell you now it is a vampire flic with my two favorite characters, Serena and Darien. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked dreaming it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the plot of the story is from a dream.

* * *

Chapter one: A Night to Remember

It was a hot, humid night in the city of Japan. The moon was out in all its full glory. A small sliver of a cloud started to move into the clouds territory, attempting to extinguish the calming light of the moons glow. Walking out of her apartment a small blonde-haired woman with silvery blonde hair looked to the sky with her light calm light blue eyes looking at the calming night of the moons beams.

It's such a beautiful night, Serena thought to herself. It was only mid-evening and she found she had nothing to make for supper, and decided to walk to the local restaurant. Serena took a deep breath, breathing in the cool night air, and looked around at the surrounding houses. She noticed while looking she did not see anyone out at this time. She thought that one of her friends might have been home in order for her to have someone to talk with while she went to get her meal.

Looking down the sidewalk, she started the short walk to the local café. Her thoughts sifting through what she needed to do when she got home. She thought about the paper she had to write which was due at the end of the week. She was still unsure what she was going to write about. The paper was for her mid-term for one of her classes for her ligature degree. While her mind was on her paper, she found herself standing in front of the glass doors of the café. She walked in and looked around. In the corner of the small café, she saw two of her longtime friends.

The first of the two girls, Amy, had short blue-black hair that was styled slightly messy. Serena met her back in high school and they became instant friends. Throughout Serena's time in high school Amy continually encouraged her to do her best on her assignments. She helped tutor her, and brought Serena's spirits up when she was feeling down. She was shy to people that she did not know, but after starting a conversation with Amy, she was pleasant and could make anyone look at the good things about their life. Amy's back was facing toward Serena while talking to another girl. The second girl, Lita, had shoulder length brown hair. She was tall and held a confidence to her. Lita was always the protector of the group, always defending the smaller people. Serena and Lita became friends after she transferred to Serena's school. When Lita first arrived, she was made an outcast by the other students due to her looking so intimidating. Serena was the first to befriend her, and after that, others in the school started to see her for who she really was, an outgoing pleasant girl who wishes to be friends with the people she met. After spotting the two girls, she started to walk over to where they were standing.

"Hey Serena, what are you doing," asking Lita when Serena made it to Amy's side.

"Not much Lita just came out for some supper before I go home and start on my paper for school," Serena answered.

"Well we just got here so let's find a place to sit and we will all have something to eat," Amy was saying while pointing to a booth.

Serena and Lita both nodded their head while walking over to the both, with Amy in tow. They sat down and waited for the waiter to come and take their order.

"So anything new happening since I last seen you Lita," Serena asked with slight curiosity in her eye.

"Nothing really," answered Lita. Just then, the waiter walked over to their table. All three girls ordered their food and something to drink. They continued their conversation catching up on what was happening to each since they last met. During the conversation, the waiter came back and placed plates in front of each of them. All three girls ate quietly only asking a question here and there.

"Wow look at the time I better get going so I can work on my paper," Serena told the two girls while she slowly stood up from the booth.

"I should be going to," Amy also responded.

"Remember you two that were meeting up with Mina and Rae this weekend at my apartment," Lita said while following the two out the door.

"I'll be there for sure. I could use a break from school, or at least an escape from reality for a short time," Serena told the other two.

"We will see you there, bye Serena," Amy stated while walking away with Lita following.

After parting company, Serena decided that she was not ready to go home. She decided to walk the short distance to the park. When she reached the park, it started to get darker. She looked up to the sky and noticed that clouds were rolling in and covering the moon's light.

I had better start home, Serena thought to herself. She turned and started to walk out of the park when she felt a hand grab her left arm in a tight embrace. Serena's heart started to pound, and a scream was on her lips when she felt the other hand cover her mouth. Serena was whimpering and kicking her legs out trying to get away from her attacker. Tears started to pool at the corner of her eyes.

"Quit your struggling or I am really going to hurt you," stated a male voice in a demanding tone.

As soon as the man growled this in Serena's ear, her body tensed up and frozen in fear. Help me, someone help me, Serena was screaming inside her head. She then felt the arm that was holding on her arm slowly descend to her stomach. Serena started to struggle again to the unwanted touches. The attacker's hands started to get even bolder and started to slide further down her body. Her heart was pounding so hard that she couldn't take much more before she would start to pass out.

Help me, she whispered in her mind, before everything surrounding her went black.

* * *

OK first chapter done, I hope you all like it. Please leave any comments or suggestions; I really love reviews good or bad. I like to have anyone's help in order to make my writing better.


End file.
